ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film)
Klingonese in Transformers? In Transformers, when Megatron chases Sam into the building with the statues on it, I'm almost sure he says "Qapla'!", or, "Success", as we know it, in Klingon. Can anyone else confirm this, or am I just hearing things? : You probably just heard Uhura opening hailing frequencies. --Alan 09:15, 31 July 2007 (UTC) (T)Raumschiff Surprise - Periode 1 There should be mention made of the German film (T)Raumschiff Surprise - Periode 1 see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traumschiff_Surprise_-_Periode_1 Austin Powers Is there anything to confirm the moments mentioned were aimed at Trek? It's not as explicit as, say, The Wrath of Farrakhan - I can see the fembots (even though the idea wasn't unique to Trek), but I'm not sure the time travel comment was necessarily related. Lucretia of Borg 21:56, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, the time travel comment sounded to me like a more general reference to the Grandfather Paradox. 06:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I think both "connections" listed in the Austin Powers movies are sheer speculation. The sexy android girls could came from a lot of source, but I think they've rather came from the mind of Mike Myers and the film's writers. I don't think they're a deliberate reference to . Also, fans of many science fiction franchises and movies have a tendency for seriously analyzing things like time travel paradoxes. And of course other continuity errors. I don't think that specifies for Trekkies. I plan to delete this section from the article. What do you think? -- Ltarex 17:14, 19 September 2011 (CET) :::I remember reading somewhere they wanted to call The spy who shagged me "Austin Powers II: The Wrath of Khan", but couldn't get the rights. Therefore, I'm sure there's some fandom for the series, but wouldn't say anything in any of the films is a specific reference. 16:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) The Search for More Money :*''Near the end of the film, when Lone Star asks Yogurt if they'll ever meet again, Yogurt replies, "God willing, we'll all meet again in Spaceballs 2: The Search for More Money," a play both on the title and Trek s fondness for sequels. (It should be noted, however, that other Mel Brooks films, such as Robin Hood: Men in Tights, which co-starred Patrick Stewart, also teased sequels in this manner.)'' Agree with whoever that it's a general sequel statement rather than a star trek specific reference. The only connection is "The Search For" which could be a reference though I think it's stretching. — Morder 18:10, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Sex Trek blankers: vandals, thoughtpolice or moral models? Sex Trek was added in February and expanded in May. Since then, it's been blanked at least three times. It will probably happen again. --TribbleFurSuit 23:23, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Protected This page has been temporarily protected due to constant edits. --From Andoria with Love 09:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Men in Black I was watching Men in Black with my kid and I found a Star Trek reference, although there are probably more. In the MIB headquarters, somewhere along the film you can hear something like "Q, there is a call for you in line 5"... :Is that a reference, given that all the agents had letters?--31dot 19:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. It's just as likely a reference to Q from James Bond... — Morder (talk) 19:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning I would like to draw attention to a Star Trek parody called Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning. http://www.starwreck.com/ Toy Story 2 The scene in the elevator shaft in Toy Story 2 reminds me of the scene with Spock's hoverboots in STV:TFF. It seems that the Toy Story scene was a deliberate reference to the Star Trek film, but I'd like a second opinion before I add it to the article. Dendodge 15:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy Quest: Should It Have its Own Page? In GQ, there are several gags that refer to specific Star Trek episodes and general in-universe mythology. There were also several references to behind-the-scenes Trek stories, some verifiable and some apocryphal. Consider the following: #The GQ IMDb trivia page and GQ Wikipedia page both seem to indicate that a great number of the Trek references were intentional on the part of the filmmakers. #The Wikipedia article contains quotes from Star Trek cast members about their reactions to the film. #The GQ TV Tropes Wiki page and sub-pages contain many of the film's several allusions to Trek. #Michael Okuda has created a text commentary for the 2009 DVD release. I haven't seen it yet, but I would guess that it contains more allusions to Trek. #There are likely even more references yet to be discovered by the more perceptive Trekkies amongst us. Given that the Trek references in Galaxy Quest are not only numerous, but verifiable, perhaps the film deserves its own page. It would be great if some senior contributors could comment on whether such an article would be appropriate for MA. (The Wikipedia article is good, but I imagine that the MA community has the in-universe knowledge do even better.) Also, we would need to decide if all of the references to Star Trek must be verified by GQ production, or if fan observation would be sufficient for glaringly obvious references. I'm happy to contribute, if the community gives the OK, and we can agree on the parameters. Cheers to all...I mean, never give up, never surrender ;-)--PalindromicAnagram 20:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think these pages were created precisely to avoid having seperate pages for non-Star Trek works. --31dot 12:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It's been discussed before that these pages are far too long and entries with significant content should be moved to separate pages. I don't really think there is any clear consensus right now, as efforts to have a central discussion on the topic garner little response. My advice is just make the page, in the style of Doctor Who and Babylon 5, and let the chips fall. - 20:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Those who've been following this question know that I'm an inclusionist on this sort of thing, so my response won't be a surprise to anyone: I think that an article on Galaxy Quest and its many deliberate homages to Star Trek is an excellent idea, and would make a fine addition to MA. I suspect that others will disagree, but I think this falls within the project's scope. —Josiah Rowe 03:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I don't mind working on something preliminary until a consensus can be reached. This would be my first page, started from scratch. *bites fingernails* I'm a newbie, so I usually just fill-in missing data and add quotes. LOL The Babylon 5 and Doctor Who pages are well done, but I don't think that format would work for Galaxy Quest - only because both shows contain a lot of non-Trek content, and the pages primarily contain references to Trek within those works. Galaxy Quest exists for the sole purpose of parodying Trek. I'm at a bit of a loss for what template to use. Is there an existing MA article that would be a good reference for Galaxy Quest? - that is, an article about a feature-length Star Trek parody, with a format for plenty of references and cast quotes. If the answer is obvious, please forgive my ignorance. Thanks to everyone for responding - it is so reassuring to get responses when you are new to the community. Cheers. --PalindromicAnagram 01:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think we have any articles like that, so you'll mainly have to work it out for yourself, I'm afraid. If I were you, I'd use one of the Star Trek movie articles — perhaps , since that's a featured article — as a starting point for the format, but use your own judgment on what sections to include or add. What would be particularly useful would be any quotations or citations in which the Galaxy Quest cast and crew talk specifically about the Star Trek elements of the film, and reactions from Star Trek cast and crew about Galaxy Quest. The Wikipedia article has several cited quotes in both categories, which should be helpful (but remember that MA doesn't generally use footnoted citations — just put the source in parentheses after the quote). :::One more thing: when you write on talk pages, don't forget to sign your comments by hitting the signature button (http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png) or by typing four tildes like this: ~~~~. Also, on MA the convention is that in talk page conversations, each user indents to the same level (so, since I was the third person to comment on this topic, I indent three times; since you started the topic, you don't need to indent). This last is different from the convention on other wikis, and it's not at all a big deal, but I wanted to let you know. :::And again, welcome! It's good to see new people with enthusiasm on the wiki. :) —Josiah Rowe 02:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm grateful for all of the corrections and info I can get. I'm glad you'd even take the time to give me feedback. I'm still getting used to all of the etiquette here, so I'm bound to make mistakes. I'm a newbie, but I'm well-intentioned - if that makes any difference, LOL. I will start drafting something as soon as I can. A plot summary will be the easiest thing to start with, I think. The links I posted will be the sources I cull from, in case anyone else is interested. Sorry about forgetting my signature. And again, thanks for responding.--PalindromicAnagram 01:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The Man From Earth (2007) The film features Star Trek alumnis John Billingsley, Richard Riehle & Tony Todd. At some point the character played by John Billingsley says: -All right Spock, I'll play your little game-. At some other point, towards the end of the movie, the character played by Tony Todd says: -I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna watch Star Trek for a dose of sanity-. Jerome Bixby was inspired by Star Trek episode Requiem for Methuselah for the story of this film. Droid Army idea taken from ST-TNG? About 15 minutes into the episode of Star Trek:TNG - The Ensigns Of Command, Data is in the females room, as he is leaving there is a bust that looks suspiciously like the Droids from StarWars Ep1-2-3: Please excuse the screenshot photo - it was taken with a phone camera. Can anyone confirm or shed any light on this? --Choma666 01:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's most likely a coincidence, but if there is any proof Star Wars based the droids on the one seen in this episode, the mention would need to go on this page. 31dot 01:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That episode predates the Star Wars prequels by nearly a decade, and I doubt that George Lucas designed the droids off of a "wire frame" looking statue in a ten year old Star Trek episode. It might be worth it to find out where the statue first came from though. - 19:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC)